criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Good As Dead
Good As Dead '''is case 10 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). Plot The victim was a man called Adam Christopher (age unknown), he was killed by being beaten with a glass bottle. His killer was Curtis Newman. At the time of his arrest Curtis stated that he had killed Adam not only due to him stalking Samantha Warner, but because of an argument he started about his job and money. Curtis got very angry with Adam, and punched him. Curtis picked up a glass bottle and smashed it into Adam twice to make sure he was definitely dead. When Curtis was sent to court, Judge Hall was stunned of how much Curtis wanted Adam dead. She stated that Curtis's motives for killing Adam were poor and irrelevant. Curtis Newman was sentenced to 20 - Life for the murder of Adam Christopher Victim *Adam Christopher (Found Lifeless in a coffee shop, his head smashed through a window) Weapon *'''Glass Bottle Killer *'Curtis Newman' Killer Profile *The Killer is Over 6'0" Tall *The Killer wears a Suit *The Killer is 'Left Handed' *The Killer drinks Coffee *The Killer is a Man ' ' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *'Claire Helens '- Witness (60) LeftHanded, DrinksCoffee *'George Helens '- Coffee Shop Manager (56) >6'0"Tall, WearsASuit, DrinksCoffee, Male *'Ashley Trenton '- Waiter (36) WearsASuit, LeftHanded, DrinksCoffee, Male *'Samantha Warner '- A Singer (40) DrinksCoffee *'Curtis Newman '- CEO Of Newman Technology >6'0"Tall, WearsASuit, LeftHanded, DrinksCoffee, Male Crime Scenes *1: Sidewalk *2: Coffee Shop *3: Sidewalk Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed *4: Restaraunt *5: Dining Table *6:Restaraunt Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed *7: Estate Agents *8: Estate Agents Desk *9: Estate Agents Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Sidewalk (Clue: Passport) *Examine Passport (Minigame= Find The Same) (Cost 1 Star) *Talk to Claire about murder (Cost 1 Star) (NewSuspect= George Helens) (avaliable from start) *Interrogate George (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Coffee Shop (Clues: Victim's Body, Coffee Cup) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Examine Coffee Cup (Minigame= Find The Same) (Cost 1 Star) *Analyze Coffee Cup (00:01:35) (Result: KillerProfile= DrinksCoffee) (Results: Claire Drinks Coffee, George Drinks Coffee) *Go To Chapter 2 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 2: *Interrogate Claire (Cost 1 Star) (Result: KillerProfile= Man) *Investigate Restaraunt (Clue: Broken Glass) (Result: NewSuspect= Ashley Trenton) *Talk To Ashley (Cost 1 Star) *Examine Broken Glass (Minigame= Restore) (Cost 1 Star) (Results: NewSuspect= Samantha Warner, Samantha drinks Coffee) *Analyze Champagne Glass (08:45:00) *Talk To Samantha Warner (Cost 1 Star) (Results: NewSuspect= Curtis Newman, Curtis drinks Coffee) *Talk To Curtis Newman (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Dining Table (Clue: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Documents (Minigame= Restore) (Cost 1 Star) *Analyze Stained Documents (00:06:00) *Investigate Estate Agents (Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture (Minigame= Restore) (Cost 1 Star) *Examine Picture (Minigame= Reveal) (Cost 1 Star) *Examine Fingerprint (Minigame= Find The Same) (Cost 1 Star) *Question Ashley (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Ashley drinks Coffee) *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Estate Agents Desk (Clues: N/A) *Talk to Claire (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Coffee Shop (Clues: Smashed Glass, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Smashed Glass (Minigame= Restore) (Cost 1 Star) *Analyze Glass Bottle (00:35:00) (Results: MurderWeapon= Glass Bottle, KillerProfile= LeftHanded) (Result: Samantha is Right Handed, Curtis is Left Handed) *Talk to Claire (Cost 1 Star) (Results: Claire is Left Handed, George is Right Handed) *Talk to Ashley (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Ashley is Right Handed) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) (Results: KillerProfile= >6'0"Tall, WearsASuit) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (Cost 2 Stars) Additional Investigation * Check up on George Helens (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Coffee Shop (Clue: Smashed Cup) * Examine Smashed Cup (Minigame= Restore) (Cost 1 Star) * Analyze Coffee Cup (0:06:00) * Give Coffee Cup back to George (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Coffee Shop T-Shirt) * Check up on Samantha Warner (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Dining Table (Clue: Stained Plate) * Examine Stained Plate (Minigame= Collect) * Analyze Food Sample (0:12:00) * Take Samantha to hospital (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Check up on Claire Helens (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Sidewalk (Clue: Broken Necklace) * Examine Broken Necklace (Minigame= Restore) (Cost 1 Star) * Examine Broken Necklace (Minigame= Collect) (Cost 1 Star) * Analyze Fingerprints (00:20:00) * Give Claire back her necklace (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Hearts Locket Female, Earpiece Male) * Go to Next Case (Cost 2 Stars) Trivia * This is the first case where you have to send an innocent suspect to hospital during the additional investigation. * This Case and Body In A Bush. 'Are the only cases in 'The Industrial Area. Where the victim's body is not found on the first crime scene.